


We Deserve It

by KittyCatKauri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatKauri/pseuds/KittyCatKauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in New York for some time, Cruella and Ursula discuss Happily Ever After, and whether they deserve them. A Nice bit of fluff. Maybe slight OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Rebekah, who adores the SeaDevil ship, this is a bit of fluff, meaning to get you over your cold. 
> 
> But to everyone else, I haven't wrote SeaDevil before and with them being quite amazing characters, I don't think I can do them justice but just enjoy <3
> 
> Til Next Time~

 

Ursula let out another rattling breath. 

"Oh, darling," Cruella crooned, settling on the edge of Sea Witch's bed. "Here, some hot tea, it might make you feel better." She urged Ursula to sit up and take the steaming mug. 

"This water tastes like crap." Ursula complained, taking a small sip. "Nothing like the water back home." 

New York had been tough on both of them, yet Ursula always seemed to have it worse. Cruella had gotten the sniffles the day before, and now Ursula was basically bedridden. Or rather, Cruella almost enjoyed taking care of her, making her tea, complaining enough for both of them, making Ursula instant noodles, making her more tea. 

Cruella  delicately  held her cigarette stick between her fingers, hand on dainty hip, dark eyebrows furrowed at the dirty city below. 

"Savages." Cruella muttered, "People here, have no class." She took a long drag on her cigarette, impatiently blowing out the smoke through her painted red lips. 

Ursula watched her from under the covers and let out another pathetic cough. 

Cruella turned to look back at her, and stubbed out her cigarette quickly on the side. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darling, I didn't even think." Cruella moved around the table to stand by the bed, "Are you quite alright?" It almost looked like concern on her face but Ursula knew better. 

Ursula and Cruella had been hanging around for a long time now, even after the Enchanted Forest and that blasted portal. Thinking back to it Ursula almost missed Maleficent as well. 

Tears dotted her eyes when she thought back to Maleficent's poor child. Who knew where it was now, one of the first things Cruella had done was hand it to the nearest police station. 

_ "Follow my lead, Darling." _

Looking back on it, Ursula probably wouldn't have been much better by herself, most of the time  Cruella  had the right idea, a pickpocket  here,  a little flirting there,  Cruella  had gotten Ursula all set up in her own flat. 

Of course, Cruella normally took the other side of the bed but Ursula didn't mind. 

Ursula didn't like being alone, and she suspected  Cruella  didn't want to be alone right now, all alone in this new world. Though, there were nights  Cruella  disappeared. Where she didn't come in until the early hours, stinking of gin and cigarette smoke, washing her face off in the sink in the dingy bathroom, crawling back under the covers, hoping she wouldn't notice. 

"'Ella?" Ursula croaked. 

"What can I get for you, darling?" 

"Do you feel bad? About Mal's baby?"

"Of course not, darling, we did what was best for the nasty little beasty."  Cruella  looked away, flicking her cigarette case with her long nails. "We're in no way fit to be mothers in this world. Well..." Cruella looked down at her hands, examining her nail beds, "There's no way I would be a good mother. You on the other hand, I can see it." Cruella shook her head and glanced at Ursula. 

Ursula sat up in bed, fluffing her pillow, she ran her weathered  hands through her rough hair. 

"You really think I could be a mother one day?" Ursula smiled shyly,  when thinking about her own mother, and how she would be with a child of her own. 

"Oh, of course I do." Cruella sounded sincere enough, "I can just imagine you singing the little bugger to sleep." 

Ursula chuckled under her breath and smiled wistfully. 

"One day, we will get it, 'Ella." Ursula sounded determined. "We will get back to our world and we will get our happy ending."

Cruella scoffed loudly and stood to head back to the window. "Maybe, darling."

"Don't laugh, Cruella, one day, we will get back, I can feel in my bones."

"I've been here before, a world like this, where people act all chivalrous. They dance with you all night, fill your head with ideas and gin." Cruella's gloved hand pressed against the grimy window. "Then they take it from you, all in one night." Her fingers curled into a fist as she thumped in against the window.  Cruella  hung her monochrome head before sighing loudly and turning back to Ursula. 

"The point is, Ursula," Cruella started, and Ursula noted that Cruella had actually used her name this time. "Is that not of us deserve our happy ending." 

Ursula build up the effort to slide from their bed and made her way to stand in front of Cruella .

Cruella  was looking anywhere but at her, counting the jewels on her dress, fidgeting with her silk gloves. When Ursula was finally close enough, Cruella's fierce eyes made contact with her. 

Ursula smiled at the desperation in her friend's eyes. Swirls of blue and green reminded her of the home she missed so badly, but at the moment,  Cruella  was home and Ursula was okay with that. Ursula's hand raised to cup Cruella's warm cheek, her thumb rubbing at the sharp cheekbones. 

"You silly bitch," Ursula joked, and it did draw a smile from her friend. "It doesn't matter whether you deserve your happy ending, we're going to get it for you. No matter what it is." She promised. 

"I've been chasing it for so long,"  Cruella  admitted sadly, but then her voice turned cold . "It's always just out of reach. And trust me, I know I don't deserve it, but I know you do." Cruella's hand held onto Ursula's delicate wrist. "We're going to get yours first, then we'll concentrate on mine together, I know how much it means to you."

"Why would you do that for me?" Ursula was thankful but curious. 

"Well, darling, you're just a amazing person."

For once, Ursula believed the genuine emotion coming from her friend. They stood in silence, the noises of the city howling behind the pane of glass. They stood in silence, but their eyes spoke enough for them. 

"Well, now we've had that show."  Cruella  stepped away and Ursula could already feel the cold walls being drawn up again as her best friend grabbed her favourite, and now only fur coat from the hook on the wall. "I'm heading out for a drink, so you settle down in bed, and get all better for me."  Cruella  was snatching her cigarettes and purse from the side and was out the door before Ursula could say her name. 

Ursula signed to herself, alone in the dingy flat again, another night along, waiting for her to stumble back in. The Sea Witch could do nothing but throw another instant noodle pot in the microwave and listen to her  favourite  radio channel, humming along raggedly, dreaming of her happy ending. 

* * *

 

Cruella  stirred her gin Martini, sending a passing glare to anyone that looked her way. Murder filled her  every thought and although in every way, Ursula had her owndarkness, it was a different darkness that filled her heart. 

She signalled the bartender for another drink, the olive now sitting dry in her glass. 

Before she was served, a suited man slid into the chair beside her. She raised an eyebrow judgingly at him when he turned to talk to her. 

"Hello, Miss, I noticed your beautiful coat from across the bar and came to spark up a chat, can I buy you another drink?"

Never to say no to a drink the least she could do was be polite. 

"Cruella, Cruella De Vil." She held her hand out to be taken into his. 

"Jacob, Jacob Feinberg." He mimicked her introduction. 

The bartender arrived and Mr. Feinberg opened his wallet to pull out  a $100 note.

Cruella  smiled, raised her new Martini in thanks,  and suddenly, she was much more interested. 


End file.
